


Into The Void

by Eliskna (IttyBittyQuizzy)



Series: Tales of Mismatched Light [1]
Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Body Horror, Body Modification, Canon Temporary Character Death, Destiny, Destiny 2, Eliskni positive, Fallen (Destiny) - Freeform, Family Dynamics, Gun Violence, Minor Character Death, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Acceptance, Self-Hatred, The Author Regrets Nothing, the traveler is a dick
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-14 17:41:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18481159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IttyBittyQuizzy/pseuds/Eliskna
Summary: I suck at summariesThe story of Eliskna/Elouise-17's life. This'll be updated as I write itThis WILL have DLC spoilers for /all/ of the DLC's, first game + second game; plus comic spoilers------idc that isn't "acurate to the lore" bc oh hey! she's /my/ character + the lore never says that the Elskni wouldn't take in a 7yo human orphan + raise her as a member of the House of Kings **shrugs** I made up a few charcters to make the story make more sense (ie. her mom, uncle, + cousin are all made up, but the other Kings aren't - I needed chars that would work w/ this okay?!)





	Into The Void

**Author's Note:**

> Language/font guide below c: This'll help a lot  
> Italics - Eliksni  
> Bold - yelling  
> Underlined - broken/severly damaged robotic speech

Eliksna (the name her adoptive family gave her) was 7 when a radical faction of BrayTech came to her hometown in Old Russia to "collect volunteers" to become an Exo army to fight the newly arrived Eliksni. Her parents told her to run as far as she could to safety as they knew what was really going on...

The sound of explosions and a firefight woke the whole town, scaring children and adults alike. The rumours of the BrayTech radicals wasn’t a rumour after all. A young woman ran to pack a small bag, no larger than her head, with things she thought her daughter would need in the days to come. Her husband went to grab their guns and activate the town’s defense system he installed a month ago. The young mother ran to her daughter’s room and woke her sweet baby girl for what she knew was the last time. She spoke with a kind, sad voice, “Darling, I know this is scary and so very sudden, but you have to leave this town. Don’t ever look back, run as fast and as far as possible my dear. Your father and I love you very much.” These were the last words a 7 year old heard her parents say before she was forced to take off and gunshots rang out in the air behind her. She would never know her parents’ fate, but she hoped they made it to safety.

She ran for days on end with only a couple bottles of water and as many ration bars she could fit in  her small bag. By the time she made it to the next town over she had run out of food and water, she was so tired and hungry. She thought she’d starve before she made it to the town centre. She was found by a kind  man and was brought to the local medic to be patched up and given some provisions. Three days later she was discharged. “Your parents are  probably worried sick. You should go home,” spoke the kind doctor, not knowing she had no parents or a home anymore. The young girl scowled, but left the building to find shelter. She trusted nobody here, always the skeptic and far too wise for her age. As she walked towards the  town’s edge she saw some old looking people that she guessed were around her age and decided to observe them. Assessing others and their intentions came as naturally as breathing for her, so as she watched she decided they posed no threat and were just looking to get some stuff from the junk pile just behind the small chapel. When the townsfolk started shouting and firing what she assumed were warning shots, unless the man firing had terrible aim she thought chuckling to herself quietly, the kids scurried off looking  terrified. She saw that they wanted the junk and it was clearly being  left to rust, so why didn’t the townsfolk want them to take it. It  wouldn’t be wasted if they were using it, after all. Getting up from sitting on her perch she walked down to the junk pile and grabbed the few things the other children dropped as they fled, walked over to where  they were hiding, and plopped them on the ground where the kids could  see them. She smiled and walked back over to her perch and climbed back up to watch what happened next. The kids looked shocked at first, but quickly scooped up the items and ran off, likely back to their family. The girl smiled again and decided she would help them again if they needed it, not knowing the mother of one of the kids she just helped saw the whole thing from atop an outcropping of rocks through her scope. Two days went by before the mother went with her child to find the helpful girl. She found the girl sleeping on her perch and climbed up to try to wake her gently, doing her best not to startle the young girl.  The young girl woke up to someone rubbing her shoulder and was taken aback by the stranger on her perch. She quickly calmed when she saw one of the kids from the other day poking their head over the edge to see what was going on. The girl smiled and sat up but otherwise didn’t move from her spot. The mother gestured towards a type of vehicle the girl had never seen and then motioned for her to follow. The girl wasn’t sure if she should go, but the nights were cold and she had almost no food  left, so she figured ‘what do I have to lose. I’ll probably die out here, so it doesn’t matter if they kill me’. She got up, got down from her perch, and followed the two strange people to the strange vehicle.  The mother got onto the bike, the child into the sidecar looking part, and patted the seat beside them. The girl chuckled, got in, and off they went to their destination.

When the vehicle stopped they were in what looked like a garage filled with more of the bikes and some very bizarre bug-like machines. The two strange people got off the bike, the child scurrying off towards a few other kids before they all ran off, excited to play together. The mother looked towards the girl and held out her hand. The girl looked wary for a moment but did take the other’s hand. They walked together out of the garage and into another building. After a fairly long walk, they stopped and the mother spoke to another person in a language the girl didn’t understand before a  hidden door opened and all three walked into the room. The girl saw a towering person who looked at the three with a slight cock to his head and a curious look in his eyes. _“What have you brought to me?”_ spoke the living tower. The mother spoke up to respond, _“She helped us Kell. She took from the humans and gave us the parts we needed to fix our Servitors.”_ The towering man sat up straighter and clasped his two pairs of hands, _“Well that is very interesting. What do you suggest we do with her?”_ The mother knew she had to choose her words carefully, so when she spoke again she wouldn’t risk her life. _“Kell,  I am suggesting we bring her into Kings as a way for us to get the parts we need without being seen by humans. It would keep us further in the shadows and safe from their attempts at tracking us here.”_ The Kell thought about the idea for a moment before a wicked smile spread across his face, _“Very well. From this day forward she will be a King. Her name will be Eliskna, as she is now one of the people.”_ The mother visibly sagged with relief as the girl, Eliskna, and she were escorted from the room. It would be a struggle for the girl, but the mother knew she did the right thing. For both House Kings and the starving child.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment moderation is turned on because I don't want any Eliskni hate on my works. I'm a major supporter to them and their cause. They're people who got screwed over because the Great Machine (the Travel) is an unloving, cruel monster caring for nothing but its own personal gains.
> 
> This'll be updated as I work on it, so don't rush me or ask for update status. I won't answer and I'll just take longer c:


End file.
